1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photosensitive conductor unit detachably mounted (exchangeable) on an image forming apparatus main body and including a casing that rotatably retains a photosensitive drum, and to an image forming apparatus including the photosensitive conductor unit.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known in which a toner cartridge that retains a photosensitive conductor drum in an integrated rotatable configuration is used in a relatively small monochromatic printer or the like, and a photosensitive conductor drum unit that retains a charging device or a static eliminator apparatus or the like that includes a photosensitive conductor drum in an integrated configuration is used in a relatively large monochromatic device or host apparatus such as a full-color printer or the like. The toner cartridge or the photosensitive conductor unit is exchanged depending on the product lifespan or the like, and is slidably inserted into the image forming apparatus main body to facilitate maintenance.
For example, when using a configuration in which a photosensitive conductor unit is inserted by opening an upper cover of the image forming apparatus main body, the photosensitive conductor unit can be mounted in a predetermined position in the image forming apparatus main body with a short insertion stroke and by substantially simultaneously determining the position of both longitudinal ends of the photosensitive conductor unit. Moreover, a protective cover that protects the surface of the photosensitive conductor drum can be easily opened by use of a drive mechanism or the like for the photosensitive conductor drum that is operably in conjunction with the insertion operation of the photosensitive conductor unit.
On the other hand, when using a configuration in which the photosensitive conductor unit is inserted by opening a front cover of the image forming apparatus main body, since the insertion stroke is long and the position of only one longitudinal end of the photosensitive conductor unit can be supported, the photosensitive conductor unit tends to move during the insertion operation, and the protective cover that protects the surface of the photosensitive conductor drum cannot be opened until insertion is completed.
Moreover, since the opening direction of the protective cover intersects with the insertion direction of the photosensitive conductor unit, ensuring a space for an opening operation for the protective cover in proximity to the transfer unit disposed in close association with the transfer roller or the like is extremely difficult.
In this context, a sliding-insertion configuration of photosensitive conductor unit is inserted into the image forming apparatus main body after removal of the protective cover from the photosensitive conductor unit.
However, in the above photosensitive conductor unit, during insertion into the image forming apparatus main body, since the photosensitive conductor drum is exposed, the photosensitive conductor drum tends to deviate in a vertical or lateral direction during the sliding insertion. As a result, there is the problem that the photosensitive conductor drum tends to be damaged.